Сей горький край
by mzu-2
Summary: Перевод "This Bitter Earth" by art savage. Винчестеры и Отдел поведенческого анализ ФБР работают по одному делу – серии таинственных смертей в одном из музеев-плантаций Южной Каролины. Написано на spn summergen 2009 для jadesfire2008 по заявке Кроссовер с Criminal Minds . Как вы будете профилировать охотника? . Таймлайн – конец четвертого сезона для обоих сериалов.
1. Chapter 1

Название: This Bitter Earth  
Автор: art_savage  
Ссылка на оригинал: spn-summergen. livejournal 66156. html (часть 1), spn-summergen. livejournal 65980.  
html (часть 2) (without whitespaces) .  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: жестокость, лексика, тот еще сюжет.  
Комментарий: написано на spn_summergen 2009 для jadesfire2008.

Название: Сей горький край  
Переводчик: mzu_2 aka [Верба]  
Бета перевода: Lamilla. Ее замечания были бесценны, все оставшиеся трабблы на совести переводчика.  
Разрешение на перевод: запрос был отправлен  
Дисклеймер: автор уже от всего отказался, у переводчика по жизни ничего нет.

Саммари: Винчестеры и Отдел поведенческого анализ ФБР работают по одному делу – серии таинственных смертей в одном из  
музеев-плантаций Южной Каролины. Написано по заявке «Кроссовер с «Мыслить как преступник» («Criminal Minds»). Как вы  
будете профилировать охотника?». Таймлайн – конец четвертого сезона для обоих сериалов, по СПН – после «На острие  
иглы».

Прим. автора: Название взято из песни Дины Вашингтон, на которую были сделаны многочисленные каверы (прим.  
переводчика: песню в оригинальном исполнении можно услышать, например, здесь: watch?v=judyCgN2daA).

Брэнфорд Холл и семья Брэнфордов вымышлены, но они придуманы на основе плантации и усадьбы Бун Холл (Boone Hall) и  
Дрейтон Холл (Drayton Hall), обе близ Чарльзтона. Дополнение переводчика. Все три усадьбы – одна вымышленная и две  
настоящие - выстроены в Georgian Palladian стиле – это неоклассический архитектурный стиль юга США, который  
датируется 1720 – 1840 гг. На Бун Холл можно посмотреть здесь: wiki/Boone_Hall, на Дрейтон Холл –  
здесь: wiki/Drayton_Hall .

Цитата про четырехлетнюю девочку, купленную за "одну гнедую лошадь, двух коров и двух свиней" – это реальная сделка,  
заключенная в Миссури в 1801 (Ruth Randall, "A Family for Suzanne," National Genealogical Society Quarterly 95  
(December 2007): 281-302).

Прим.переводчика: Переводчик передает горячий привет крепостному праву Российской империи.

Часть 1.

Дин бежал.

Мерно отталкивался ногами от тротуара. Пот пропитывал его футболку, заливал и щипал глаза. Улицы все еще были мокрыми после вчерашнего ливня, на асфальте лежали сломанные ветки и опавшие листья. От каждого шага разлетались брызги воды. С краев дороги клочьями поднимался туман.

Он пробежал восемь километров до того, как рассвело, затем повернул назад. В его беге не было никакой настоящей цели, кроме как вытравить тревогу, успокоить себя простотой одного шага, следующего за другим. Дин часто делал так в последние дни; если он будет бежать до тошноты, а потом еще, может быть, его разум заткнется на достаточно долгое время, чтобы ему удалось выспаться. Может быть, паника, которая накрывала его по ночам, оставит его в покое на этот раз.

Может быть, к тому времени, как он вернется, Сэм уже будет там, вернется оттуда, где бы он ни был с Руби этой ночью. Дин иногда замечал этот чертов мустанг, на котором Руби подбрасывала Сэма до мотеля.

Ну естественно, демон ездит на форде.

Вскоре показался мотель, до него оставалось примерно километр. Это было L-образное здание с пустым бассейном, в котором росли сорняки. Кривая вывеска была вывернута неоновыми буквами к светлеющему небу: «Слип И-Зет Инн». Дин выдержал тот же темп еще несколько метров, потом еще добавил скорости и в полную силу побежал к мотелю. Ноги горели. Ребра болели при каждом вдохе напоминанием о его последней встрече с Аластором — что не помогало забыть ее; ну а что могло помочь? Он миновал закрытую химчистку и только что открывшуюся закусочную, заправку и Стоп-энд-Роб, ветеринарную лечебницу; очертания зданий размывались, дыхание было слишком частым. Оно выровнялось, только когда он достиг асфальтовой парковки.

Импала ждала напротив их номера, облепленная мокрыми цветками стоящих рядом багрянников. Дин дошел до нее и оперся обеими руками о капот. Он глубоко дышал, отмечая все, что болело: легкие пылали, голова раскалывалась. Боль в ребрах. Он повредил правое колено, и казалось, что внутри осколки стекла. Дин сел на край тротуара, положив руки на колени. Снова посмотрел на их номер. Занавески не шелохнулись, но это ничего не значило. Еще не было и семи утра.

Может быть, в действительности он не хотел знать.

Он поднялся на ноги и прихрамывая пошел, к Стоп-энд-Роб. Перед тем, как уйти, он сунул двадцатку в кроссовку и теперь наклонился, чтобы ее вытащить, понадеявшись, что продавец - мешковатый парень за прилавком - не будет слишком возмущен мятой и потной купюрой.

Дин взял холодную литровую бутылку воды. Один кофе, двойной, черный. Три газеты. «Трейдин Пост», чтобы отвлечься. Реклама классических машин, экзотических домашних животных и оружия сомнительной легальности всегда немного поднимала ему настроение.

Он вернулся обратно, выпил половину бутылки, потом раскрыл одну из газет и начал просматривать ее в поисках нового дела. Несколько заметок выглядели многообещающе. Нападение дикого зверя в деловом центре Кноксвилля. Странный несчастный случай с садовыми граблями под Саванной. Серия загадочных смертей в музее-плантации около Чарльзтона.

Позади него дверь в их комнату на мгновение придержали перед тем, как с щелчком открыть. Дин сжал челюсти, стараясь не вздрогнуть. Он посмотрел вправо, откуда появились ботинки Сэма. Он не поднял глаз. Не доверял себе, опасался сказать лишнее.

— Ты рано, — сказал Сэм.

Да, а вот ты поздно.

— Решил не терять времени, Сэмми.

Он свернул газету и перечитал внимательнее заметку про плантацию.

— Так что, теперь бег вместо алкоголя?

Дин смотрел на ботинки Сэма:

— Думаю, я нашел для нас работу.

Он показал заметку.

Сэм подавил вздох, шагнул ближе и взял газету. Дин ждал, разглядывая жирного красного червяка, корчащегося на высыхающем асфальте.

— Ну, — сказал Сэм. — Свидетелей нет, следов борьбы нет… полиция в замешательстве. Выглядит достаточно странно.

— Тогда в Чарльзтон? — спросил Дин у ботинок Сэма.

— Давай. Позавтракаем и выезжаем? — Сэм двинулся в сторону ресторанчика с зажатой под мышкой газетой.

— Я сначала в душ, — ответил Дин. — Встретимся в закусочной.

Он смотрел, как Сэм пересекает парковку и переходит улицу, а длинные тени ложатся ему под ноги.

Дин допил воду, послушал, как в кроне багрянника поет малиновка, взял свой остывший кофе и оставшиеся газеты. Он наклонился, поймал извивающегося червяка и перенес его на траву под деревьями. Его все еще могла сожрать малиновка, но поганец хотя бы не поджарится на солнце.

«Полное дерьмо» было мягким определением того, что Дерек Морган навидался за годы работы в ФБР. Он видел застреленных, заколотых, забитых, сожженных, изнасилованных, искалеченных. Он ловил тех убийц, кто не испытывал сожалений, тех, кто сам хотел быть пойманным, и тех, кто даже не понимал, что делал что-то плохое. Но ни разу за свою карьеру он не сталкивался с делом, в котором было бы меньше логики, чем в этом.

Морган толкнул дверь в переговорную и сел между Хотчем и Ридом. В комнате стоял сильный аромат кофе: перед каждым стояло по кружке. С последним делом они закончили позавчера поздно вечером. Лица у всех за столом были усталыми.

Морган сделал глоток крепкого кофе, быстро просматривая свою копию материалов по делу, пока Джей-Джей начинала показ:

— Роджер Купер, сорок три года.

Она вывела на экран фотографию улыбающегося чернокожего мужчины средних лет.

— Был найден мертвым на плантации Брэнфорд Холл под Чарльзтоном в Южной Каролине, в одной из реконструированных хижин рабов вдоль главной дороги.

Еще одно фото. На нем была длинная асфальтированная дорога, обсаженная с двух сторон поросшими мхом виргинскими дубами.

— Плантация представляет собой популярную достопримечательность, там устраивают различные мероприятия, свадьбы, благотворительные сборы и тому подобное. Купера наняли как археолога и главу музеефикации. Три дня назад он задержался на работе, готовил новую выставку. Сотрудница нашла его тело во вторник утром.

Джей-Джей вывела на экран серию фотографий с места преступления. Тело жертвы лежало распростертым на грязном полу лачуги. Мертвые глаза смотрели в потолок.

— Причиной смерти стало удушение, — продолжила Джей-Джей. — Передавленные сосуды указывают на толстую веревку, но местные полицейские не обнаружили ничего, что могло бы быть орудием убийства. Вообще говоря, они не нашли никаких улик. Ни волос, ни частиц кожи. Следов борьбы нет ни в офисе жертвы, ни в хижине, ни где-либо на плантации. Последней Купера в живых видела продавщица в магазине сувениров, и в тот день она не заметила ничего необычного. В докладах полицейских патрулей той ночью нет ничего подозрительного.

— Купер был третьим афроамериканцем, погибшим на плантации за последние восемь месяцев, — Джей-Джей показала еще две фотографии: еще двое обычных улыбающихся чернокожих мужчин.

— Уильям Эккерт был найден в той же хижине в августе, Томас Холстон в феврале. Эккерт исчез со свадебной церемонии, на которую был приглашен, Холстон — со сбора средств общества историков.

— Обе жертвы погибли при тех же обстоятельствах, точно так же нет улик. Но на теле Купера были дополнительные раны, которые убедили департамент полиции вызвать помощь.

На следующем фото был труп, перед вскрытием лежащий на стерильной стальной каталке на животе. Спина была иссечена до кости чем-то, похожим на плеть или хлыст.

Сидящий рядом с Морганом Хотч сделал пометку в своем блокноте:

— Нарастающая жестокость, сокращение интервала между убийствами. Он скоро убьет снова.

— Полиция нашла какую-нибудь связь между жертвами? — спросил Росси.

Джей-Джей покачала головой:

— Кроме очевидной - все они состоятельные чернокожие мужчины - нет.

Морган просмотрел материалы и фотографии снова, перелистал несколько раз от начала до конца отчет о вскрытии с места преступления. Что-то не сходилось.

Рид первым заметил странность:

— Подождите, но так не бывает. Купер был найден полностью одетым, но его одежда совершенно не пострадала, за исключением следов крови. Как это возможно?

— Возможно, преступник одевает их после порки? — предположила Прентисс.

Морган вернулся к фотографиям разложенной одежды, снятой с жертвы. Следы крови были только на спине белой сорочки, точно соответствуя ранам.

— Нет, если бы это было так, одежда была бы измазана кровью. А эти выглядит слишком аккуратно, как если бы…

Он замолчал. То, что он хотел сказать, звучало слишком нелепо.

Фразу закончил Рид:

— Как если бы его высекли под одеждой.

Разумное объяснение должно было быть, но будь он проклят, если Морган мог предложить его сейчас. Оставшиеся материалы они просмотрели быстро. Все остальные догадки и вопросы ждали до самолета.

Земли плантации Брэнфорд Холл больше всего напоминали Дину кладбище: чисто и уютно, с тихими, мертвыми зданиями, похожими на памятники.

Особняк стоял посреди широкого луга: массивное двухэтажное здание из красного кирпича, с колоннами и портиками, один из великолепнейших сохранившихся образцов неоклассической архитектуры — как зачитал ему Сэм в машине. Дом огибали украшенные скульптурами сады, с клумбами, засаженными цветущими азалиями и камелиями, и кустами, подстриженными в виде геометрических фигур. Скрюченные виргинские дубы стояли вдоль ведущей к дому длинной аллеи, с их ветвей свисал испанский мох. В загоне сбоку бродили несколько лошадей; вдоль дороги теснились девять небольших хижин рабов.

Было похоже на то, что слухи о смертях сильно ударили по бизнесу. На гравийной парковке между особняком и бывшей хлопковой фабрикой, в которой теперь располагались ресторан и магазин сувениров, стояло всего несколько легковых машин и минивэнов. Дин загнал импалу в тень цветущего кизила. На этот раз они собирались изображать ФБР; Сэм одернул пиджак, Дин поправил галстук и проверил, заперты ли двери машины.

Меган Петерс была последним человеком, видевшим Роджера Купера живым, и она же обнаружила его труп на следующее утро. Они нашли ее за прилавком магазина сувениров, это была бойкая девушка, одетая в платье с фижмами, ее длинные светлые волосы были забраны в косички. Дин не мог представить, как она умудряется двигаться в узких проходах магазина, не сбивая ничего с полок.

Она не удивилась, увидев значки:

— Я так и подумала, что будут еще вопросы, — сказала она. — Но я правда не знаю, что еще могу вам рассказать.

— Мы сожалеем о том, что вам надо проходить через это снова, — с сочувствием, но твердо сказал Сэм. — Но иногда детали, казавшиеся незначительными, могут оказаться очень полезными.

Меган глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула:

— Как я уже сказала людям шерифа, я действительно ничего не знаю. Когда я видела мистера Купера в последний раз, он шел к хижинам рабов за главным зданием. Он засиживался допоздна, особенно из-за приближающейся выставки. Было шесть тридцать, потому что я только что сняла кассу и поправила товар на полках. Когда я закончила, заперла все и пошла к машине. Свет в офисе мистера Купера все еще горел. Это было около семи. Я не видела поблизости никаких случайных прохожих или чего-нибудь странного. Когда я пришла на следующее утро, его машина все еще была на парковке, поэтому я пошла его искать. И нашла его в последней хижине.

Она полуобернулась к окну, разглядывая аллею.

— Я понимаю, что вам задали уже множество вопросов о той ночи, — сказал Дин. — Но что насчет предыдущих недель? Вы не помните чего-нибудь странного — может быть, появлялись непонятные люди поблизости, странные телефонные звонки? Даже, — он приподнял бровь, — странный шум или запах? Мигающий свет?

Меган обернулась, проводя рукой по косичкам:

— Ну, в главном здании были проблемы с проводкой. Это старый дом, как вы понимаете. Но как это может быть связано со смертью мистера Купера?

Дин улыбнулся ей мягко и ободряюще:

— Скорее всего, никак. Мы просто хотим быть уверены, что проверили все. А вы случайно не помните, свет мигал чаще где-то конкретно?

— Знаете, да. Обычно в кабинете. Офис мистера Купера был сразу же после этой комнаты.

Сэм натянуто ей улыбнулся:

— Вы не будете возражать, если мы взглянем на дом?

В комнатах Брэнфорд Холла их шаги отзывались эхом. Обычно экскурсоводы водили группы по дому с получасовым интервалом, но смерть Купера затормозила бизнес. Одетые в старинное платье гиды были более чем счастливы остаться на каменных скамьях в саду и позволить Сэму и Дину бродить по дому одним.

Изнутри дом был так же красив, как и снаружи. На деревянных дверцах огромного шкафа была вручную нанесена орнаментальная резьба. Под потолком некоторых комнат были вылеплены виноградные лозы. На потолке бального зала на втором этаже было крупное гипсовое украшение: большой круглый медальон из виноградных цветов и листьев. В каждой комнате стоял антиквариат, все было так же добротно и красиво, как и сам дом.

Дин не был наивным — он знал, что большая часть состояний на севере, юге и где бы то ни было в мире были нажиты за счет эксплуатации людей. Но эти хижины рабов перед глазами охлаждали его восхищение мастерством работы или дыханием истории. Здесь было две разные истории: привилегированная жизнь обитателей особняка, и жизнь тех, кто работал и страдал, чтобы обеспечить эту привилегированность.

Он проверили каждую комнату на наличие электромагнитного излучения, но везде были только фоновые шумы, пока они не дошли до кабинета. Он был расположен в северо-восточной части на первом этаже и выглядел точно так же, как и полтора столетия назад. Идеально мужское место. Все было отделано темным деревом. Книжные полки вдоль двух стен были заставлены старыми томами. Пока Сэм просматривал названия, Дин разглядывал массивный стол красного дерева. Антикварная книга в кожаном переплете лежала открытой, придавленная кожаным пресс-папье, рядом были ручка, чернильница и портсигар с инкрустированным замысловатым изображением звезды. Дин проверил все ящики, но в них, как он и думал, ничего не было.

Измеритель ЭМИ запищал. Дин взглянул через стол. На другом конце комнаты Сэм остановился перед большим напольным глобусом, тот крутился. Дин приподнял бровь, глядя на Сэма.

— Я ничего не трогал, — ответил тот.

Дин огляделся. Ему показалось, что температура снизилась на несколько градусов, но, кроме глобуса, ничего не двигалось, никаких признаков призрака не было. Для активного привидения это было очень скромно.

— Здесь точно что-то есть, — сказал Сэм. — Спорю, что все начинается после захода солнца.

Дин кивнул, обходя комнату. Измеритель ЭМИ горел то ярко, то тускло, затихая в пустых углах и пища громче, когда Дин подходил к столу. Он шевельнул измерителем в сторону Сэма, широко ухмыльнувшись так, словно это было шуткой, но его накрыло облегчением, когда прибор смолчал.

Больше в доме они ничего не нашли. Потом они вышли из особняка, прошлись по саду со скульптурами, маленькому фамильному кладбищу, мимо кирпичных круглой коптильни и уборной. Прошли по усаженной дубами аллее к хижинам рабов.

— Ну, похоже, это должен быть один из владельцев усадьбы, — сказал Дин, скорее чтобы прервать молчание.

— Ага, осталось только понять, который.

Дин ослабил узел галстука:

— Да запросто. Всего там сколько, восемь поколений надо проверить?

— Еще это может быть какой-нибудь надсмотрщик. Нам придется покопаться в истории, убедиться, что мы никого не упустили.

Они остановились у ближайшей к усадьбе хижине, той, в которой нашли тело Роджера Купера. Хижины были выстроены из того же местного красного кирпича, что и остальные здания. В каждой была единственная комната, размером не больше чем шесть на девять метров. При беглом осмотре всех построек они не обнаружили ничего, кроме минимальных значений ЭМИ.

Они пересекли аллею за последней хижиной и подошли к забору загона. Прохладный ветерок принес запах лошадей и аромат азалий.

— Думаешь, все действительно так просто? — спросил Дин. — Просто какой-то чувак со славными рабовладельческими замашками угнетен тем, что чернокожие свободны?

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Иногда правильное объяснение — это самое простое. Это значит, что я выбираю простой вариант?

Дин взглянул на Сэма с невеселой улыбкой. Они оба понимали, что то, что казалось простым, простым для них никогда не было.

Дерек Морган стоял под переплетенными ветвями виргинских дубов, за окружавшей место преступления желтой лентой и маркерами найденных улик, с делом в руке, и не мог отвести глаз от хижин рабов.

Он подумал, не это ли последним видели те трое мужчин, не это ли преступник хотел, чтобы они увидели: напоминание об их прошлом. Извращенный способ сказать «Вот откуда вы пришли. Вот где вам место».

Трава зашуршала под ногами подошедшего сзади. Он обернулся. Позади стоял Рид, держа руки в карманах и, прищурившись, смотрел на лачуги.

— Достаточно странно, что хижины рабов построены на таком открытом месте. Обычно места содержания рабов располагались позади или в стороне от главного здания, вне зоны видимости. Однако некоторые плантаторы строили хижины подобным образом — вдоль главной дороги — вероятно, чтобы продемонстрировать количество рабочей силы гостям. Плюс, — Рид полуобернулся в сторону особняка, — на фоне убогих лачуг вроде этих особняк смотрелся более впечатляюще.

На мгновение наступила тишина, нарушаемая только странными криками какой-то птицы на болотах. А потом Рид сказал:

— Ебанутые.

Морган вздрогнул:

— Что?

— Я просто не понимаю. Я имею в виду, я пытаюсь смотреть на это с исторической или социально-экономической точки зрения, объясняю себе, что люди выросли при таком укладе. Что для них это не было этической проблемой, что они другого не видели. Но верить в то, что один человек может быть собственностью другого? Даже во всем том, что мы видим каждый день, для меня больше смысла, чем когда-либо будет в рабстве.

Боль в глазах Рида была настоящей, а сам он не был наивным, и это значило многое. Морган мог только кивнуть.

Они постояли в дружеском молчании, дожидаясь Хотча, идущего через широкую лужайку перед парковкой. Рядом с загоном тот выглядел безнадежно инородно в своем официальном костюме. Пара любопытных лошадей зарысили вдоль забора следом, чтобы разглядеть его.

— Что у нас здесь? — спросил он.

— Никаких ответов, зато множество новых вопросов, — Морган указал папкой на последнюю хижину. — Как преступник затащил сюда трех взрослых мужчин? Это не были внезапные нападения. Нет следов наркотиков. И я не могу придумать ничего, что заставило бы меня не сопротивляться достаточно времени, чтобы меня связать.

— Верное замечание, — сказал Хотч. — Может быть, он угрожал их семьям?

— Или использовал нейромышечный препарат, — добавил Рид. — Вроде того, что мы видели в деле ангела смерти в Питтсбурге.

Хотч кивнул:

— Тело Купера все еще у коронера. Попросим проверить, есть ли следы инъекции. Кажется, у нас здесь достаточно сложное дело. Преступник либо обаятелен достаточно, чтобы выглядеть своим на всех этих мероприятиях и сборах, или настолько хорошо знает местность, что может проскользнуть незамеченным.

— Возможно, военная подготовка? — сказал Морган. — Может быть, помешанный на оружии тип. Экстремистски настроенный расист.

Рид кивнул в сторону болот и речушек:

— Свидетели не слышали и не видели незнакомых машин в округе. Возможно, он приплыл и уплыл на лодке.

И это не успокаивало: какой-то чокнутый вооруженный реднек гоняет по болоту на лодке? Моргану сразу пришли в голову москиты и аллигаторы. Он искренне надеялся, что они имели дело с городским преступником, но подозревал, что так им не повезет.

Они вышли из дубовой аллеи и пересекли плантацию, направляясь к находившемуся в бывшей хлопковой фабрике магазину сувениров, чтобы поговорить с нашедшей тело Купера женщиной. Черная классическая машина медленно тронулась в противоположном направлении, выезжая с парковки. Старая шеви импала, модель конца шестидесятых – она что-то напомнило Моргану. Тихое урчание двигателя затихло, когда машина скрылась за деревьями.

С тремя агентами ФБР и продавцом в необъятном платье с фижмами помещение магазинчика казалось еще меньше. Рид рассматривал безделушки, пока Хотч представлял себя и остальных.

Рид взял ручку с витрины и стал вертеть ее в руках. Морган поглядывал из-за его плеча. Внутри прозрачного пластика был небольшой силуэт девушки в старинном платье, плавающий на фоне террасы от одного конца ручки к другому.

Их внимание привлек безнадежный тон продавщицы:

— Слушайте, я уже разговаривала с парой других агентов меньше часа назад. Вы не можете просто поделиться записями или еще как?

Морган шагнул ближе, обменявшись взглядом с Хотчем:

— Какие другие агенты?

— Черт, — сказал Дин.

— Черт, — согласился Сэм.

Дин сбросил пиджак и галстук и тяжело опустился на край кровати. Он наклонился вперед, свесив руки между колен:

— И как мы собираемся работать, если дело расследуют настоящие федералы?

Сэм сел на соседнюю кровать, зеркально отразив позу Дина:

— Не знаю, старик. Давай уедем. Позвоним Бобби, посмотрим, знает ли он кого-нибудь, кто может закончить охоту.

— Да, но как думаешь, сколько уйдет у Каспера-расиста времени на то, чтобы найти новую жертву, учитывая тот факт, что по делу работает чернокожий агент? Если они окажутся на плантации после заката, парень попал.

— А если нас арестуют с фальшивыми удостоверениями, попали мы, — Сэм коротко глянул на Дина:

— Или ты уже забыл, каково быть запертым в камере с жаждущей нашей крови Лилит на хвосте?

Дин не забыл. И никогда не сможет забыть. Погибло много хороших людей — из-за него.

Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну. Снаружи полуденное солнце играло на машинах, припаркованных у мотеля. Импала стояла напротив одного из соседних номеров, элегантная, надежная, вечная. Ее присутствие утешало его, потому что ему нужно было утешиться хоть чем-то, в его груди росла и перехватывала дыхание паника. Он закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких выдохов и принял решение. Он останется здесь — потому что, Господи Иисусе, он не может позволить никому больше умереть.

— Ты сам сказал, что дело совершенно ясное, — сказал он Сэму. — Мы разберемся с ним, не пересекаясь с федералами. Если повезет, закончим за пару дней.

Сэм смотрел на него одно тяжелое мгновение, и Дин подумал, произойдет ли это сейчас: Сэм откажется, они разделятся и пойдут разными путями навсегда. Дин не хотел этого — и не думал, что сможет справиться с этим, если это случится — но чувствовал, что так будет, так же неизбежно, как неизбежно заканчивался его год, десять месяцев (почти сорок один год) назад.

А потом Сэм пожал плечами:

— Думаю, большую часть данных мы сможем вытащить из интернета. И я сомневаюсь, что ФБР могут понадобиться городская библиотека или записи из реестров.

— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — усмехнулся Дин. Выглядело это все ненадежно даже по его меркам.

После короткой поездки, чтобы забрать стопку книг из библиотеки и несколько горячих коробок с куриными крылышками, они начали работу, зарываясь в историю Брэнфорд Холла. Сэм забрал ноутбук — потому что он был лучше-сильнее-умнее, как он говорил — и Дину досталось несколько пыльных томов по истории и генеалогическим деревьям графства.

Большая часть семейной истории сохранилась в амбарных книгах плантации, завещаниях, описях, счетах за покупку рабов. Он пытался читать отвлеченно, но не мог отстраниться от того, что сухим юридическим языком рассказывались истории людей, забытых и безымянных, тех, кого считали не более чем имуществом. В одном из счетов значилась четырехлетняя девочка, купленная за «одну гнедую лошадь, двух коров и двух свиней».

Господи. Четырехлетний ребенок. Несмотря на все то дерьмо, с которым он и Сэм сталкивались каждый день: призраки, демоны, оборотни и клоуны-убийцы — у него по- прежнему в голове не укладывались те вещи, которые люди творили друг с другом.

Когда кофе кончился, они сделали перерыв, чтобы сварить новый и обменяться информацией.

Сэм встал и потянулся, разминая спину.

— Ну, — начал он, — этот дух, если это он, появился недавно. Ни в официальной истории, ни в фольклоре нет ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о призраке до первого убийства в прошлом августе. И, думаю, я знаю, что его пробудило. В прошлом июле несколько могил на семейном кладбище были вскрыты, скорее всего, грабители искали драгоценности или артефакты Гражданской войны.

— Я нашел несколько слухов о явлениях призраков, но это стандартные для плантаций предания: злобные духи рабов, призраки желтой лихорадки. Единственная интересная для нас легенда касается того, почему дом был нежилым во время войны — вроде бы он использовался как госпиталь для больных холерой. Хотя большинство исследователей считают, что Томас Брэнфорд-старший просто вывесил флаг, чтобы дом выглядел как госпиталь, так что призраков больных быть не должно. А что нашел ты?

Дин открыл блокнот с пометками:

— Первым владельцем был Джон Брэнфорд, который выращивал рис и бобы. Строительство дома было завершено в 1742. Все эти годы плантация наследовалась членами семьи, всего ей владело шесть поколений Брэнфордов. Последняя в роду женщина так и не вышла замуж, она умерла в 1943. С тех пор у этого места было несколько владельцев. Местная ассоциация сохранения исторического наследия выкупила его в 1979.

— Там не упоминается спятивший расист среди владельцев?

— Чувак, ну ты же знаешь эти книги, — Дин провел рукой по лицу. — Они все там гордость штата, выдающиеся граждане, отцы-основатели. Там никогда не пишут «Мистер Брэнфорд кайфовал от садоводства и избиения рабов». Но если присмотреться, — он взглянул в свои записи, — то у меня есть два кандидата, кто вполне может быть нашим парнем. Джон Брэнфорд-третий, владел поместьем со смерти своего отца в 1802 и до своей собственной смерти в 1835. На это время пришлось одно из самых крупных расширений плантации, включая покупку просто огромного количества рабов.

— И еще у нас Томас Брэнфорд-младший, герой Конфедерации, — слова горчили на языке, — который ушел на войну, несмотря на то, что мог откупиться, настолько глубоко он верил в устои государства.

— Есть что-нибудь о том, как они умерли?

— Томас был убит в битве при Чикамоге, так что «насильственная смерть» была определенно. Упоминаний смерти Джона я не нашел, но ему было около шестидесяти, так что думаю, он умер от старости.

Сэм откинулся в кресле, глядя, как льется в кофейник кофе:

— Нам надо найти их свидетельства о смерти. Узнать, как умер Джон Брэнфорд и где эти ребята похоронены.

Морган ударил по капоту внедорожника:

— Черт. Разминулись.

Хотч разговаривал по телефону с Джей-Джей, находившейся в офисе шерифа, он запрашивал экспертов, чтобы те поискали отпечатки пальцев или любые другие следы самозванцев. Группа быстро проверила усадьбу, но единственными посетителями были две пожилые пары на отдыхе, приехавшие из Огайо. Кем бы ни были «агенты», они уже скрылись — и у Моргана было ощущение, что он видел, как они уезжали.

Он повернулся к Риду:

— Я видел отъезжавшую машину, когда мы подходили к сувенирному магазину. Шеви импала конца шестидесятых. Черная.

В глазах Рида вспыхнуло узнавание.

— Эй, братья Винчестеры ездили на черной шеви импале. Это была не модель шестьдесят седьмого?

Морган кивнул:

— Я знал агента, который вел их дело, Виктора Хенриксена. Он был хорошим агентом — и хорошим другом. Я увидел машину, но не понял, что она мне напоминает. Но то, как их описывал продавец, выглядит очень похоже.

— Но Винчестеры погибли в том взрыве больше года назад, — нахмурился Рид. — Может быть, подражатели? Как в деле ангелотворца?

Хотч закончил разговор по телефону и услышал конец их разговора.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что у нас тут нет еще одного серийного убийцы с того света.

Морган повторил то, что он уже сказал Риду:

— Если бы дело касалось кого-нибудь другого, я бы сказал, что это подражатели или даже просто одно большое совпадение. Но эти парни сбегали из-под стражи по крайней мере два раза, о которых я знаю, и Дин Винчестер и раньше инсценировал свою смерть.

— После того взрыва в Колорадо осталось немного, — Хотч скрестил руки на груди и каким-то образом стал выглядеть еще серьезнее, чем обычно. — Думаешь, они устроили его и сбежали снова?

Морган пожал плечами:

— Это возможно.

— Хорошо, — улыбнувшись, сказал Рид. — По крайней мере, мы можем быть уверены, что они не восстали из мертвых.

Архив округа Чарльзтон располагался в невысоком здании, больше напоминавшем торговый центр, чем правительственную контору. Дин припарковался немного в стороне. Они не знали точно, успели ли тогда федералы заметить импалу, но смысла испытывать судьбу не было.

Дин поправил пиджак и застегнул манжеты рубашки. Для подстраховки им нужны были свидетельства о смерти всех возможных подозреваемых. Насильственная смерть, которая не упоминалась в записях, могла дать им новые зацепки — и в свидетельствах должны были быть места захоронений.

Дама за стойкой выглядела как подрабатывающая домохозяйка: полная, доброжелательная, одетая в небесно голубой свитер, на цепочке болтались очки. На ее бэйдже значилось «Терри», и ее южный акцент был слишком милым, чтобы быть настоящим.

— Здравствуйте, мальчики, чем я могу вам помочь?

Они показали значки. Разговор начал Сэм:

— Я агент Кук, это агент Клиффорд. Нам нужны несколько свидетельств о смерти в связи с делом, над которым мы работаем. Некоторые из них достаточно старые, еще девятнадцатого века. Вы сможете нам их предоставить?

В глазах Терри зажглись огоньки, это было типичная радость жителя пригорода от возможности помочь в расследовании:

— Конечно. С удовольствием, агент Кук.

Она взяла протянутый Сэмом список, который Дин написал аккуратными печатными буквами; в нем была вся информация, которую им удалось собрать. Терри нахмурилась, читая имена и даты:

— Некоторые из них находятся в старых книгах записей актов гражданского состояния, чтобы собрать их, понадобится время. Ребята, вы сможете подождать?

Не то чтобы у них был выбор. Когда Терри скрылась в недрах архива, Дин прислонился к стене напротив стойки, поглядывая то на парковку, то на брата. Сэм смотрел на разложенные на полке брошюры, и выглядело это так, как если бы его заинтересовали вопросы подростковой беременности и венерических заболеваний. Дин подумал, есть ли здесь книжка «Как безопасно переспать с демоном».

Конечно, не Дину было судить, учитывая его отношения с ангелом.

Господи, если бы только он мог заставить себя собраться. Он потер глаза руками. Ежедневная головная боль сегодня началась рано.

Не то что бы ему полегчало, когда он открыл глаза: на парковку въехал большой черный внедорожник с правительственными номерами, и из него выходили те же агенты ФБР, которых они видели на плантации.

Черт. Дин отпрянул от стойки и схватил Сэма за плечо:

— Чувак, — прошипел он, — федералы.

Сэм обернулся, его глаза стали широкими, как у мультяшки. Застыв, они наблюдали за тем, как агенты пересекают парковку… и входят в соседнюю дверь, где располагался офис коронера.

Дин отпустил плечо Сэма и перевел дыхание.

Сэм выглядел встревоженным:

— Хочешь рискнуть, понадеявшись, что никто не выглянет в окно оттуда?

— Да не то чтобы.

Минутой позже они уже были в дороге, но без свидетельств о смерти. Дин с трудом удерживался, чтобы не превышать скорость.

— Зашибись. Что теперь?

— Не знаю, старик, но нам надо как-нибудь добраться до этой информации.

— Да, я знаю, — Дин смотрел в зеркало заднего вида и старался не сжимать руль слишком сильно.

Морган подумал, что Виктор Хенриксен перевернулся бы в гробу.

Ну, знаете, если бы в том гробу было, что хоронить.

После проверки нескольких отпечатков, найденных в магазине сувениров, звонок от Гарсии подтвердил их худшие ожидания: братья Винчестеры были живы и здоровы. Как они выбрались оттуда, интересовало всех. Все, что знал Морган — так это то, что он действительно хотел добраться до этих парней, ради Виктора — и собственного любопытства.

Рид явно успел почитать материалы по братьям. Морган вел машину, Хотч показывал дорогу, и Спенсер наклонился между передними сиденьями:

— Никто так и не смог составить профиль Винчестеров. Они совершали самые разные преступления — ритуальные убийства с элементами сексуального садизма вперемешку с ограблениями банков и осквернением могил. Выбор жертв выглядел случайным. В большинстве преступлений считали виновным старшего брата, Дина, поскольку его не однажды ловили в буквальном смысле с окровавленными руками. Но братья всегда сбегали до того, как хоть кто-нибудь успевал их по-настоящему допросить.

Морган подъехал к офису коронера:

— Гарсия пришлет нам все, что сможет раскопать. Может быть, у нас получится найти что-то, что пропустили остальные — или, по крайней мере, найти какой-нибудь смысл в этом идиотизме.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказал Хотч, — давайте работать так, как с любым другим делом.

Именно так они и поступили, расспрашивая коронера о том, что удалось обнаружить. На последней жертве не было следов укола, что опровергало теорию с нейромышечным препаратом. И по-прежнему не было никаких улик.

Это было тупиком до тех пор, пока к Хотчу не подошла полная секретарь в голубом свитере:

— Скажите, вы не могли бы передать это агенту Куку? Они с напарником, должно быть, торопились.

Пока Рид терпеливо выспрашивал у женщины описание, Хотч просмотрел ксерокопии и протянул их Моргану. Свидетельства о смерти. Самые старые были двухсотлетней давности, записи из древних реестров, написанные выцветшими тонкими буквами.

Морган устал оказываться на шаг позади от этих парней.

К тому времени, когда они вернулись в офис шерифа, Джей-Джей, Росси и Прентисс разложили стопки распечаток по всему столу в переговорной: фотографии с мест преступлений, отчеты полиции, снимки, сделанные после задержания, газетные статьи.

— Что это? — спросил Морган, показывая на эту груду документов.

Прентис поморщилась:

— Все, что нашла Гарсия по преступлениям, в которых когда-либо подозревались Винчестеры — отец и сыновья. Некоторые из них датированы восьмидесятыми.

Рид бросил сумку в кресло, взял ближайшую папку и начал быстро читать содержимое, ведя по страницам рукой:

— Я попробую восстановить хронологию.

Хотч стоял, держа руки на поясе, и смотрел на бумажные завалы:

— Что мы точно знаем о Винчестерах?

— Дин Винчестер родился в 1979, Сэм в 1983, родители — Джон Винчестер и Мэри Винчестер, урожденная Кэмпбелл, место рождения — Лоуренс, Канзас, — быстро сказал Рид. — Мэри погибла при пожаре в доме в ноябре 1983, когда Сэму было шесть месяцев. Джон, по всей видимости, помешался, решил, что его жена была убита чем-то сверхъестественным. После этого семья уехала из Канзаса. Данные по ним время от времени встречаются в записях со всех концов страны, но в действительности информации нет.

— Хенриксен говорил мне, что они вооружены до зубов, — сказал Морган. — Всё, начиная от ритуальных клинков и заканчивая снайперскими винтовками, от пистолетов до мин. У Джона Винчестера было множество контактов среди торговцев оружием в западных штатах.

— Что подходит нашему подозреваемому, — сказал Хотч. — Что насчет осквернения могил в прошлом году?

Джей-Джей покачала головой:

— Полиция поймала пару местных юнцов, которые хотели вытащить драгоценности для продажи.

— А свидетельства о смерти — почему они так важны?

Рид пролистал ксерокопии:

— Похоже, все они — Брэнфордов, исконных владельцев плантации… Хотя я не могу представить, зачем им могла понадобиться такая информация.

— Но они ушли без нее, так? — сказал Росси. — Если эти сведения так важны, возможно, они вернутся.

Обойти сигнализацию было просто.

Сэм стоял на страже, пока Дин вскрывал замок. Так поздно ночью на улице не было машин. Сверчок низко стрекотал где-то слева от них. Дин последний раз взглянул на парковку. Она была пустой, за исключением пары минивэнов коронеров. В зоне видимости никого не было, но у него все равно было отвратительное предчувствие: раздражающее ощущение того, что за ним наблюдают.

Замок щелкнул последний раз. Дин сунул в карман отмычки и открыл дверь Сэму.

Внезапный свет — фары минивэна коронеров.

— ФБР! Не двигаться! — раздался окрик из-за света фар.

Дин глянул на Сэма, Сэм пожал плечами, и они побежали.

Они бросились в разные стороны, Сэм — к роще неподалеку, Дин — через парковку на улицу. Он надеялся на то, что погонятся за ним, а не Сэмом; он вроде бы считался опаснее, в конце концов. Дин быстро оглянулся через плечо: за ним бежали двое агентов.

Он побежал быстрее, но не настолько, чтобы оторваться от них. У Сэма шансов сбежать было больше, и Дин хотел дать ему столько времени, сколько мог.

Когда он решил, что Сэм уже успел достичь рощи, он побежал медленнее. Дин не слышал федералов сквозь собственное дыхание и шум крови в ушах, но чувствовал, что кольцо сжимается. Он еще сбавил скорость.

На него бросились сзади, увлекая за собой. Удар сбил Дину дыхание, и он ссадил руки об асфальт. Секунду он лежал, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух, пока федерал заламывал ему руки и надевал на него наручники, затягивая их чуть сильнее, чем было нужно.

— Дин Винчестер, — тяжело сказали над ним. — Для покойника выглядишь очень хорошо.

Дин с трудом рассмеялся:

— Думаешь, я это в первый раз слышу?


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2.

Команда собралась перед небольшим монитором, на который было выведено изображение из комнаты для допросов номер один, с голыми стенами, где, скованный по рукам и ногам, ждал Дин Винчестер. Он выглядел бледным в оранжевом комбинезоне заключенного. Его ладони и подбородок были расцарапаны после удара Моргана и встречи с асфальтом, на лице и горле были старые синяки, ставшие изжелта зелеными.

Морган прошелся по комнате.

— Ублюдок не раскалывается. Я два часа просидел с ним и все, чего добился — несколько пошлых лимериков.

— Должна сказать в его защиту, — заметила Прентисс, — это были очень неплохие лимерики.

— И он не так задирист, как был, кстати, — сказал Росси.

Морган восстановил в памяти смехотворное признание, сделанное Винчестером в Балтиморе. Было сложно поверить, что это тот же человек, что скорчился в комнате для допросов.

— Похоже, ему в последнее время пришлось несладко. Может быть, получится на этом сыграть.

— Есть некоторые симптомы посттравматического синдрома: повышенная тревожность, слишком сильная ответная реакция. Большую часть времени он держит их под контролем, но периодически они проявляются.

— Единственное, чего я не вижу, — сказал Хотч, — так это каких-либо признаков расизма. Непохоже, чтобы у него были какие-то проблемы с Морганом или с помощником шерифа, который работал с ним.

Моргану не нравилось это признавать, но это было правдой. Винчестер казался вполне адекватным, разве что очень усталым.

Хотч кивнул на заваленный бумагами стол:

— Что еще вы нашли? — спросил он.

— Так, нам удалось заполнить некоторые пропуски в хронологии, — Рид взял в скрепленные документы. — Записи отрывочны, но, похоже, Джон Винчестер старался, чтобы его сыновья ходили в школу, даже несмотря на то, что они много переезжали: иногда они меняли больше, чем четыре или пять школ за год. Мы уже знали, что Сэм был блестящим студентом, если вспомнить его успехи в Стэнфорде, но оказывается, Дин не был двоечником, как все предполагали. Он не был отличником, но его оценки никогда не опускались ниже среднего. Думаю, он пытался не привлекать к себе внимания, ни с хорошей стороны, ни с плохой.

— У Гарсии получилось раскопать несколько отчетов службы опеки за эти годы — в основном подозрения в пренебрежении родительскими обязанностями. Похоже на то, что Джон часто оставлял детей одних, и иногда служащие мотеля или соседи подавали заявления. Было два заявления на возможное избиение, поданные учителями. Они замечали, что Дин приходил в школу с синяками и переломами, но подтвердить ничего не удалось: оба раза семья собиралась и уезжала из города до начала расследования.

— После того, как Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд, данные становятся в лучшем случае прерывистыми. Выглядит так, как будто Дин и Джон просто кочевали — иногда вместе, но большую часть времени порознь. В начале октября 2005 Джон исчезает с горизонта окончательно. Второго ноября 2005 подружка Сэма умирает в странном пожаре при тех же обстоятельствах, что и Мэри Винчестер. После этого, судя по отчетам, Сэм и Дин ездят вместе.

— Хотя есть несколько исключений. В 2007, за пару месяцев до их заключения под стражу в Арканзасе, Сэма подозревали в серии преступлений, совершенных в течение двух недель — в основном хулиганство вроде дебошей и нарушения общественного порядка, но его имя также всплыло в связи с расследованием убийства некого Стива Ванделла. И еще одна серия правонарушений, не таких частых и серьезных, была прошлым летом. О Дине в отчетах не упоминается примерно четыре месяца. Из этого периода у нас достаточно много свидетелей, которые описывают Сэма — ну или предположительно Сэма — как «высокого пугающего парня», «действительно на грани». Он озаботился тем, чтобы не оставить отпечатков пальцев или других улик, но, по отчетам, его видели около нескольких мест преступлений и в драках в барах, и он испугал нескольких людей, когда допрашивал их.

— Допрашивал? — нахмурилась Прентисс.

— Да, и вот с этого места все становится странно.

Морган коротко рассмеялся:

— А до того оно странным не было?

— Выглядит так, словно ненормальное балтиморское признание Дина — это не просто попытка прикрыться сумасшествием. Винчестеры, по всей видимости, считают себя своего рода охотниками на привидений. Среди вещей Дина, когда его взяли, было вот это, — Рид показал на черное устройство, похожее на старый плеер:

— Это измеритель электромагнитного излучения. Он достаточно обычен у «исследователей» паранормального, хотя этот выглядит самодельным. Большие значение должны быть индикаторами сверхъестественной активности.

— То есть вся эта чушь в признании — про мстительных духов и перевертышей — он был совершенно серьезен?

— По всей видимости, да. Я поискал информацию об их парных татуировках — считается, что этот символ должен защищать от одержимости демоном. Да, и еще у Дина нашли вот это.

Рид достал серебряную фляжку.

— Так, он любит выпить, и что? — спросил Морган.

— Вообще-то это вода, — Рид смотрел настороженно, но весело:

— Я готов поспорить на что угодно, что она святая.

— Ты шутишь, — Морган прислонился к стене. — Только не еще один самопровозглашенный экзорцист.

Хотч стоял перед доской с фотографиями, скрестив руки на груди, сдержанный, как всегда. Морган очень сильно надеялся, что тот видит что-нибудь за всем этим чертовым ворохом безумия.

— Давайте зайдем с другой стороны, — сказал Хотч и повернулся к Моргану. — Я давно не играл хорошего копа.

Винчестер заметно расцвел, увидев, что они принесли ему кофе, тем более когда Хотч снял с него наручники.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Он выглядел удивленным — и явно настороженным. Сахар и сливки проигнорировал, но ополовинил чашку, пока Хотч еще только садился.

Морган опустился на ближайший к стене стул и откинулся назад со скрещенными на груди руками, выражая скептицизм. Хотч сел напротив Дина, аккуратно разложив свои бумаги, раскрыв блокнот и поставив кофе.

Дин тихо присвистнул:

— Черт побери, это должно быть больно.

— Что именно? — спросил Хотч.

— Такая гигантская линейка в заднице.

Морган рассмеялся. Даже у Хотча дрогнули губы. Он подождал, пока Винчестер не встретится с ним глазами, и сказал:

— Я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов, Дин, и мне хотелось бы услышать правду. Не ту версию, в которую, как ты думаешь, мы поверим. Не ту версию, которая, как ты думаешь, избавит тебя от тюрьмы. Правду, как бы безумно она ни звучала.

Винчестер нахмурился:

— И на фига оно вам?

Хотч открыл папку с делом и аккуратно разложил фотографии с трех мест преступлений — фотографии трех чарльзтонских жертв. Это должны были быть самые кровавые фотографии, которые только были там сделаны. Винчестер глянул на фото и отвел глаза. Морган не смог понять, была ли это вина или что-то еще.

— Я не вижу в этом деле никакой логики, — сказал Хотч. — Я не думаю, что этих людей убил ты. Но я думаю, что ты знаешь, что с ними произошло. Пожалуйста. Расскажи мне.

В комнате было слышно только жужжание флуоресцентной лампы. Винчестер смотрел в свой кофе. Хотч смотрел на Винчестера. Морган смотрел на них обоих и пытался не дышать.

Прошла минута или даже больше, прежде чем Винчестер шевельнулся. Его напряженные плечи расслабились; он повернул кружку с кофе сначала по часовой стрелке, а потом обратно. На долю секунды взглянул на Хотча, и взгляд был почти смущенным.

Хотч взял самодельный измеритель ЭМИ и положил его на стол между ними:

— Почему бы нам не начать с этого? Это ты его сделал, верно?

Винчестер посмотрел на измеритель. Откашлялся.

— Давным-давно. Думаю, намного круче размахивать каким-нибудь устройством.

Он пожал плечами:

— Но, похоже, он выходит из моды. Сейчас все слушают айподы.

— И все же это крайне впечатляет. Я знаю людей с множеством дипломов, которые не могут ничего подобного.

Тот даже не улыбнулся.

— Так он фиксирует признаки сверхъестественной активности?

Еще одно пожатие плеч:

— В теории. Вещи вроде высоковольтных линий могут искажать показатели.

— А другие признаки? Что вы ищете с Сэмом, когда работаете над делом?

В ответ они получили острый взгляд.

— Это ведь то, что вы делаете, верно? Вы — некто вроде частных детективов по паранормальным проблемам?

Винчестер рассмеялся:

— Ну, в твоем изложении это звучит нелепо.

— Так как вы находите дело?

— Ищем странности в газетах. С опытом начинаешь распознавать характерные признаки. Знаешь, фразы вроде «странное происшествие», «необъяснимые травмы», «полиция в замешательстве». Нападения диких зверей в центре города. Все в таком духе.

— А когда вы приезжаете в город, что вы делаете?

— Ровно то же самое, что и вы. Разговариваем со свидетелями. Осматриваем место происшествия. Пытаемся понять, призрак это, демон или какое-то чудовище.

— Так все то время, что вы проводите в библиотеках, это…

— Исследования. Местные история и фольклор могут дать несколько зацепок насчет того, что ты ищешь.

— И поэтому сегодня в архиве вы искали свидетельства о смерти?

А, черт. Хотч был хорош. Подвел все прямо к делу. Может быть, у них и были теперь только неприятно безумные ответы, но, по крайней мере, они были.

Винчестер заколебался. Должно быть, понял, что они зашли на опасную территорию. Но Хотч точно был на правильном пути, потому что парень продолжал говорить:

— Мы думаем, что это мстительный дух. Скорее всего, призрак одного из владельцев плантации или надсмотрщика. Злые духи обычно появляются после насильственной смерти, так что мы попытались сократить наш список подозреваемых.

— А что вы делаете потом, после того, как устанавливаете личность призрака?

— Ну, обычно, чтобы изгнать призрака, нужно уничтожить останки. Э, посолить и сжечь их, вообще-то.

— Оно же осквернение могил, — Хотч улыбнулся, и Морган подумал, что понимает, почему: одно из самых непонятных преступлений Винчестеров наконец получило объяснение. Он подумал, мог ли Виктор Хенриксен предположить такое, или бедняга умер, так и не узнав.

Хотч снова взглянул на измеритель ЭМИ, вертя его в руках:

— Все еще не могу поверить. В смысле, я даже видеомагнитофон запрограммировать не могу. У тебя действительно способности к электронике, Дин. Думаю, у тебя талант к таким вещам, ты сам держишь машину на ходу с тех пор, как она у тебя. Ты не дурак, но ты решил изображать дурака. У тебя были неплохие оценки. Возможно, ты бы поступил в колледж, если бы захотел. Ты бы мог жить по-другому. Но ты остался.

Хотч поднял глаза, удерживая взгляд Винчестера:

— Ты позволил себя поймать, верно? Ты скорее всего смог бы сбежать, если бы бросил Сэма. Вместо этого ты увел нас от него. У тебя под ремнем был сорок пятый. Нож на поясе и еще один в обуви. Ты мог бы пробиться. Мог бы драться. А ты не дрался.

Флуоресцентные лампы жужжали. Один очень долгий удар сердца Хотч выжидал. А потом спросил:

— Монстр — это твой брат, верно, Дин?

Перемена была практически незаметна, как легкое дуновение воздуха. Прежде чем Винчестер успел скрыть реакцию, его зрачки расширились. Доля секунды, вспышка паники. Это было именно то, что нужно Хотчу. Он надавил:

— Отец воспитал тебя быть солдатом на своей войне. Подчиняться приказам. Заботиться о Сэме. Ты следил за тем, чтобы он был одет и накормлен, чтобы ходил в школу и делал домашние задания, ты делал все, чтобы он был в безопасности. Всю свою жизнь ты делал то, что тебе говорили, даже когда это казалось не совсем правильным. А теперь вы оба выросли, но ты все еще присматриваешь за ним — прикрываешь его, заметаешь следы.

— Потому что где-то в глубине души ты всего лишь маленький испуганный мальчик, который тоскует по матери и сделает все, чтобы сохранить оставшуюся у него семью.

Винчестер выпрямился, сжал зубы, в его глазах мелькнула паника. На минуту Морган подумал, что они его дожали. Но тот шевельнулся и отвернулся. Его голос звучал тихо и глухо, когда он проговорил:

— Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили разговор.

Рано утром на следующий день Морган нашел Хотча в переговорной, где тот утомленно смотрел на маленький монитор, показывающий камеру Дина Винчестера. Дерек принес две кружки кофе, одну протянул Хотчу:

— Ты хоть спал?

— Немного, — Хотч благодарно кивнул и сделал большой глоток отвратительного кофе из местного полицейского кафетерия.

— А он?

На экране Винчестер сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, колени были прижаты к груди, лицо запрокинуто к потолку. Его голова была склонена под неудобным углом; он спал, но не выглядел спокойным. Пока они наблюдали, он бормотал что-то и вздрагивал. Потом внезапно проснулся и попытался заслониться от какой-то невидимой опасности, прежде чем ночной кошмар рассеялся. Несколько минут он медленно и размеренно дышал, успокаиваясь. Вскоре его глаза закрылись, голова наклонилась, и все начало повторяться.

— Так продолжалось всю ночь, — сказал Хотч. — Когда он не ходил по комнате, пытаясь бодрствовать.

Морган тяжело вздохнул, садясь в кресло:

— Это дело выжимает меня, Хотч.

— Меня тоже. Чем-то в особенности?

— Не знаю, старик. Я знаю, что парень виновен, по меньшей мере, в мошенничестве с кредитками. Я не сомневаюсь, что он может нарушить закон, если понадобится. Я уверен, что он умеет обращаться с оружием и не колеблясь использует его. Но чем больше я вижу, тем меньше я готов поверить в то, что он убийца.

Они не смотрели друг на друга. Краем глаза Морган увидел кивок Хотча:

— Я считаю, что ты прав. На самом деле, я начинаю сомневаться и насчет причастности Сэма. Рид сравнивает информацию по новым кредиткам, которую нашла Гарсия, с хронологией тех преступлений, которые инкриминируют Винчестерам. Там много нестыковок, случаев, когда их мошенничество с карточками зафиксировано на другом конце страны от тех убийств, в которых их обвиняют. Другие преступления пересекаются по времени. В то время как они предположительно убивали кого-нибудь, они вскрывали могилу или притворялись представителями национальной безопасности в другом городе.

Раздался голос Рида:

— И показания свидетелей крайне разнятся.

Морган обернулся и увидел спешащего в переговорную Рида, с большим стаканчиком кофе и сумкой через плечо. Похоже, во время этого расследования мало кому удавалось выспаться.

— Некоторые обвиняют Винчестеров во всех мыслимых преступлениях, — сказал Рид, опускаясь в кресло рядом с Морганом. — От жестоких убийств до сожжения фруктового сада — а другие описывают их практически как героев и клянутся, что Винчестеры спасли им жизнь. И я обнаружил кое-что странное.

Рид порылся в сумке и вытащил несколько распечаток. Морган разложил их на столе так, чтобы Хотчу тоже было видно. Судебные фотографии, фиксирующие татуировки и шрамы Винчестера: одна была сделана прошлой ночью, другие — при его аресте в Арканзасе почти два года назад.

— Так, мы знали про татуировку, а вот отпечаток ладони новый. Но странно не то, что здесь есть.

Морган наклонился, разглядывая фотографии:

— Какого черта?

Он уже видел отпечаток ладони, ярко красный по сравнению с бледной кожей, хотя и явно залеченный когда-то. Тяжело было даже представить, как его можно было нанести и как болезненно это нанесение должно было быть.

Но Рид был прав. Когда Морган присмотрелся, он увидел, что шрамы исчезли: старый ожог, шрамы от ножа, выглядевшие почти как отметины когтей, пулевое ранение в левом плече, относительно недавнее на фотографиях из Арканзаса. Их больше не было.

— Это невозможно, — сказал Хотч. — Я не знаю ни одного вида пластической хирургии, который даст такие результаты.

Рид тряхнул головой:

— Его не существует. И даже если бы он был, зачем Винчестеру понадобилось бы удалять все шрамы, но не татуировку, которая запоминается еще проще?

— И зачем наносить что-то настолько запоминающееся, как этот отпечаток ладони?

Морган снова взглянул на экран, где Винчестер только что проснулся от очередного кошмара, и попытался заглушить в себе чувство, что они влезают во что-то далеко за границами своих обычных дел.

Дин ночевал в камере не первый раз; вероятно, и не в последний.

Однако это был первый раз, когда агент ФБР принес ему завтрак из Макдональдса.

Черный коп, Морган, забрал его из камеры около семи утра — к этому времени Дин уже давно потерял надежду проспать час или два — и отвел обратно в комнату для допросов, на которую он уже насмотрелся прошлой ночью. Наручники с него сняли, что было хорошо. На столе ждал пакет и стаканчик из Макдональдса, в воздухе плыли восхитительные ароматы кофе и гамбургера.

— Валяй, — сказал Морган, показывая на пакет; у него в руке тоже был кофе. — Там только парочка бургеров, но это лучше, чем тюремная еда.

Значит, сегодня хорошим полицейским был Морган. Достаточно щедро, учитывая, насколько Дин усложнил ему прошлую ночь. Чувак расстроился, когда не смог уличить Дина в расистских замашках и заморочках с гордостью южан. Хотя обвинять того было сложно. Он просто делал свою работу, и были вещи похуже проблем с расследованием.

Дин развернул пакет, потому что он понятия не имел, удастся ли ему снова когда-нибудь поесть где-нибудь, кроме тюремной столовой, и позволил Моргану задавать неизбежные вопросы.

— Позволь уточнить у тебя кое-что, — Морган наклонился, оперевшись о локти, — это Сэм тебя так?

Дин подавился кофе:

— Что? Нет.

Он вытащил салфетку, безуспешно пытаясь вытереться:

— Господи, я имею в виду, у нас было несколько грандиозных драк, но никогда…

Это было тем пределом, до которого он мог дойти, не вспоминая Аластора, что никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.

— Тогда почему Хотч задел тебя за живое, когда назвал Сэма монстром?

Дин методично принялся за еду снова. А ведь он думал, что контролирует себя достаточно хорошо. Либо он теряет форму, либо просто эти парни чертовски хороши.

Может быть, и то, и другое.

— Ты видел много дерьма, — сказал он наконец. — Ты знал когда-нибудь копа, который видел слишком много, кого обожгло — и кто, может быть, зашел слишком далеко? Переступил черту?

— Да, — сказал Морган хрипло. — Да, я видел такое.

— Я боюсь, что это произойдет с Сэмом.

Черт, боюсь, это уже произошло.

— Он не монстр.

Но они оба услышали непроизнесенное: «но он может им стать».

Они посидели молча, и Дин вернулся к еде. А потом Морган спросил:

— Есть еще одна вещь, про которую я хотел спросить. Моньюмент, Колорадо. Что в действительности произошло в участке? Как вы с Сэмом сбежали?

Дину повезло, что он уже проглотил один бургер, потому что этого вопроса было более чем достаточно, чтобы у него пропал аппетит.

— Не для протокола, — уточнил Морган. — Запись не ведется. Виктор Хенриксен был моим другом. Я просто хочу знать, и все.

Дин взял второй сэндвич, обдумывая ответ:

— Я не убивал его, — сказал он. — Но он погиб по моей вине.

— Как все произошло? Кто-то пытался вас вытащить?

Дин слабо рассмеялся:

— В действительности ровно наоборот.

Должно быть, федералы подлили ему в кофе пентотал, потому что оправданий тому, что он рассказывает это гражданскому, не было. Может быть, он наконец сломался. Может быть, ему стало наплевать.

— Это были демоны, — не думая дальше, сказал он. — Если в общих чертах, то их шеф хотел нас грохнуть. Послал прорву одержимых на штурм участка. Мы изгнали их. После того, что он увидел, Хенриксен позволил нам бежать. А после того, как мы ушли, большой босс явился лично, и все, кто помогал нам, поплатились за это.

— Виктор действительно отпустил вас?

— Да. Он доложил, что мы погибли при взрыве вертолета, когда еще только запахло жареным.

Морган долго молчал, и Дин почувствовал себя сволочью. Никогда не стоило рассказывать правду. У него заныло в груди при воспоминании о крови и страхе, о взбешенном призраке Хенриксена. Съеденный завтрак встал в горле комом.

Морган откинулся в кресле обманчиво ленивым движением.

— Ты можешь быть не вполне нормальным, — сказал он, — но, думаю, хотя бы часть правды во всем этом где-то есть. Не знаю, почему, и господи помоги мне, но я начинаю тебе верить.

— Может быть, это потому, что для дела, по которому ты сейчас работаешь, не существует другого объяснения.

Однако продолжить разговор они не успели. Дверь открылась, и в комнату заглянул парень с бородкой, Росси. Игнорируя Дина, он обратился к Моргану:

— Похоже, второй брат не терял времени даром. Кто-то взломал городской архив рано утром. Встреча в пять.

Черт. Дин сомневался, останется ли Сэм в окрестности, чтобы закончить дело. Любой, находящийся в своем уме, скрылся бы и перебросил работу кому-нибудь еще. Дин уже выбыл из игры на какое-то время; любая попытка вытащить его до тех пор, пока его не будут перевозить, скорее всего провалится. Пока время терпело. Но теперь — вот дерьмо, если Сэм даст себя арестовать, они оба вляпаются.

Сукин сын. Ему надо было выбраться отсюда, и у него будет шанс найти случайную скрепку, чертову вешалку, что-нибудь.

Он задумался слишком надолго; Морган пристально смотрел на него:

— Он попытается закончить дело, так? Значит, он раскопает могилу сегодня ночью, правильно? Где? На кладбище плантации?

Дин сглотнул, понятия не имея, окажется ли это проблеском гениальности или гигантской ошибкой:

— Я помогу вам, — сказал он, — но кое-что вам придется сделать по-моему.

Морган покачал головой:

— Да ладно тебе. Если я решил, что ты еще не совсем тронулся, это не значит, что я позволю тебе командовать.

— Я не прошу дать мне нож или отпустить, просто потерпи мои галлюцинации немного. Если я прав, не будет больше ни призрака, ни трупов. Если я неправ, ты раскроешь дело.

— Тебе придется предложить мне еще что-нибудь.

Дин с трудом сглотнул. Сказать все равно придется.

— Я могу отдать вам Сэма.

Морган был абсолютно уверен, что мозги Хотча сейчас закипят.

— Позволь уточнить, — сказал Хотч, его руки были скрещены на груди. — Ты хочешь позволить подозреваемому в серийных убийствах раскопать могилу ветерана Гражданской войны.

— Ну, в такой постановке это звучит не очень, — Морган чувствовал, как из его груди рвется истерический смех, и прикусил губу, чтобы сдержаться. — Мы можем перехватить его до того, как он вскроет гроб.

— А зачем конкретно там должен быть Дин?

— Он сказал, он может уговорить Сэма, если все выйдет из-под контроля.

Хотч подошел к монитору; Дин беспокойно вертелся в комнате для допросов.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это, вероятнее всего, изощренный план побега.

— Вероятнее всего, да, — вздохнул Морган. — Но еще это может быть нашей лучшей возможностью взять Сэма так, чтобы никто не пострадал.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Морган сам начал сомневаться, Хотч кивнул:

— Собери команду. Если мы сможем продумать, как проконтролировать все на выезде, это может сработать.

В полночь Дин в наручниках сидел на заднем сиденье внедорожника, припаркованного на одной из служебных дорог плантации. Морган сидел напротив, наблюдая за каждым его движением. Впереди сидели чинный агент, Хотчнер, и тощий гений, Рид. После нескольких лирических отступлений на тему истории США Дин понял, что мальчишка может составить серьезную конкуренцию Сэму за звание ходячей энциклопедии странностей.

Господи, он надеялся, что у Сэма есть план или, по крайней мере, тот знает, что что-то происходит, потому что у него самого идей не было от слова «совсем».

У всех агентов были эти очаровательные наушники, которые облегчали переговоры им и затрудняли ориентировку Дину. Он понял, что остальные члены группы перекрыли периметр. Хотчнер наблюдал в прибор ночного видения за Сэмом, который раскапывал могилу. Пока все было нормально. Пение сверчков прерывалось только короткими радиообменами и проверками.

По крайней мере, до сих пор федералы выполняли свою часть сделки. Они не схватили Сэма в тот момент, как увидели его. Морган держался в стороне от могилы. Они позволили Дину стащить солонку за ужином и переодеться в нормальную одежду вместо идиотского оранжевого комбинезона. Они должны были быть чертовски уверены в том, что он не сбежит.

Он начинал думать, что они были правы.

Тишину разорвал выстрел, и все пришло в движение.

Дин ломанулся в дверь, забыв, что она заблокирована. Хотчнер дождался, пока выпрыгнет Морган, а потом он и Рид бросились к кладбищу. Когда дверь Дина распахнулась, он вывалился в нее. Морган рывком поднял его на ноги и подтащил к водительскому сиденью. Коротко ударил сзади, и Дин рухнул вниз, и, не успел он понять, что происходит, как оказался прикованным к рулю. Морган бросился к месту стычки с пистолетом наготове.

Официальный полный абзац.

Дин отчаянно искал забытую скрепку, ручку, антенну, что угодно, что можно было сломать или использовать как рычаг. Не было ничего. Он рванул наручники, потом руль.

Раздался еще один выстрел из дробовика. В стороне кто-то вскрикнул, послышались выстрелы из второго пистолета.

Черт.

«Сэм!»

Он смутно понимал, что поранил запястье. Плевать. Он дернулся сильнее. Руль, наручники — их вряд ли получится сломать. Но он знал, как слабы могут быть плоть и кости.

Его затошнило, когда он вывернулся. Он упал на колени, но он был свободен. Нетвердо встав на ноги, он побежал на звуки выстрелов.

Морган услышал звуки выстрелов впереди. Позади него Винчестер выкрикнул имя брата. Он не знал, что пошло не так, но ситуация превращалась в полный финиш, причем быстро.

Он затормозил на поляне, где находилось небольшое кладбище. Карманный фонарик, при свете которого копал Сэм Винчестер, замигал и погас. Фонарик Моргана потух мгновением позже. Внезапно оказавшись в темноте, он различал только смутные тени: высокую фигуру Сэма с дробовиком в руке; Рида, затаившегося за надгробием. Где, черт побери, был Хотч?

Справа от Моргана начал проступать неясный силуэт, постепенно становясь четче, пока не стало видно, что это мужчина. Его очертания прояснялись, фигура уплотнялась. Теперь Морган мог различить изорванную форму Конфедерации.

Пока рациональная часть его мозга думала, что это отличная голограмма, оставшаяся часть орала «блядь!». Потому что призраков не существует. Но он был совершенно уверен, что один из них находится перед ним и движется сюда. Он поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Образ - конечно, не призрак - мигнул и появился ближе. Прежде чем Морган осмыслил это, что-то холодное схватило его за ноги и потащило по земле.

Он выронил пистолет и цеплялся за землю, пытаясь остановиться.

Дин Винчестер бросился наперерез, перехватил левую руку Моргана и потащил его от – не - призрака. Они резко остановились. Моргану казалось, что его сейчас разорвут напополам. Судя по стону Дина, тот чувствовал себя не лучше. А потом в темноте мелькнула белая рубашка Хотча, который схватил его тоже. Помощь позволила Дину вытащить украденную солонку и швырнуть соль в призрака.

Ледяные когти отпустили, сопротивление исчезло, и их всех швырнуло на землю. Винчестер упал на спину в грязь, задыхаясь, его глаза были прищурены от боли. Хотч приземлился на задницу, поза получилась той еще. По его лбу бежала тонкая струйка крови.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Морган.

Хотч кивнул, переводя дыхание:

— Оно немного пошвыряло меня. Это же был не…

— Призрак? — спросил Винчестер. — Поздравляем. Ты больше не девственник в сверхъестественном. Теперь пошли, соль не задержит его надолго.

Винчестер неуклюже сел. Его левая рука висела — вывихнута? На правой были кровавые следы. Моргана затошнило, когда он представил, как тот мог вывернуться из наручников.

С кладбища донеслись новые крики, потом грохнул дробовик. Они втроем побежали назад. На небольшой поляне они увидели Сэма Винчестера, стоявшего в отрытой могиле по грудь, и вооруженного дробовиком Рида; Морган никогда не видел, чтобы тот выглядел настолько испуганно.

— Вы в порядке? — Рид немного запинался. — Какого черта это было? Это был…

— Ага, малыш, — сказал Морган, — оно самое.

— Пресс-конференция потом, — оборвал их Дин. Он открыл лежащую рядом с могилой сумку, нашел коробку и начал сыпать соляную дорожку.

Пока он работал, призрак возник снова. Рид выстрелил в него из второго ствола.

— Пожалуйста, парни, — сказал он. — Скажите, что мне это не привиделось.

Дин обменялся с Ридом, дробовик на пакет соли, и крикнул ему закончить круг. Это говорило о том, насколько безумным было происходящее — то, что никто не возразил против того, чтобы дать в руки подозреваемому серийному убийце оружие. Дин перезарядил дробовик, вытащив патроны из сумки, и крикнул вниз, Сэму:

— Как там у тебя?

— Почти добрался.

Морган услышал скрежет лопаты по чему-то твердому, а затем треск взламываемого дерева. Господи. Они действительно раскапывают этот труп.

И он был абсолютно не против.

Призрак возник снова. Дин перезаряжал дробовик.

— Чувак, — крикнул Сэм из могилы. — Соль!

Рид понял, что это ему, и сбросил пакет Сэму. Несколькими секундами позже братья поменялись, соль на зажигательную смесь. Дин выпрямился как раз в тот момент, когда призрак вернулся, и разрядил в него дробовик.

Потом Сэм выкарабкался из могилы, чиркнул спичками. Еще одно движение, и старые кости вспыхнули.

Морган оставался настороже, пока Дин не опустил ружье и не осел тяжело на землю, прислонившись к надгробию. Сэм опустился напротив него. Он хлопнул Дина по плечу вместо приветствия, и тот поморщился.

— Парни, можете расслабиться, — сказал Дин с болезненной усмешкой. — С ним покончено.

И только тогда Морган понял, что он все еще цепляется одной рукой за рубашку Хотча, а другой — за уродливый свитер Рида. При любых других обстоятельствах он бы почувствовал себя глупо. Но сегодня ночью он решил, что это немного подождет.

Дин хотел было ухватиться за руку, протянутую Сэмом, чтобы помочь ему встать. Но, судя по ощущениям, чертова конечность распухла до размеров вселенной, и, похоже, он снова заработал вывих плеча, от которого избавился во время возвращения из ада. Это был третий вывих с тех пор, как он вернулся.

В конце концов он поднялся на ноги сам, а потом оперся на Сэма.

Хотчнер смотрел на пылающую могилу, выражение его лица было мрачным и нечитаемым. Рид выглядел контуженным; он позволил Моргану увести себя и посадить на мраморное надгробие неподалеку. Дину стало интересно, что будет дальше: кто поверит, кто будет задавать вопросы, кто будет все отрицать. Он видел немало выживших, убеждавших себя в том, что они ничего не видели.

Сэм слегка коснулся его плеча. Дин не сдержал болезненного шипения.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил его Сэм.

— В целом, да, — вымученно ответил он. — Ты?

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Да все отлично. Я и не ожидал, что тот тощий парень умеет стрелять. Сначала попытался меня арестовать, но когда увидел призрака, начал делать в точности то, что я ему говорил.

Морган подошел к ним, аккуратно ступая среди кладбищенской грязи.

— Дин, ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Дин с трудом кивнул и коротко усмехнулся, что никого не обмануло.

Потом Морган посмотрел на Сэма:

— Так ты Сэм, — сказал он.

Дин стоял в стороне, пока эти двое разглядывали друг друга: оба лидеры и, как он с замешательством понял, оба защищающие его. После неуютной паузы они пожали друг другу руки, выражая недоброе уважение.

Так, это было уже неплохо. Дин надеялся, что они оставят разметку территории в области метафор.

Пламя в могиле угасало, возвращались ночные звуки. Снова запели сверчки. В глубине болота забормотали лягушки-быки. Дин глубоко вдохнул дымный воздух, чувствуя запахи бензина и сырой земли. Его затошнило, когда он вспомнил собственную могилу.

Между деревьями мелькали вспышки света, к ним бежала остальная команда. Хотчнер переступил через могильную насыпь и встал рядом с Морганом.

— Твоя машина далеко отсюда? — спросил он.

Сэм прищурился, глядя на него:

— А что?

— Потому что вы можете ехать, - ответил Хотчнер.

Сэм ушел собирать оружие, но Дин был должен спросить:

— Серьезно? Как вы собираетесь все это объяснять?

Губы Хотчнера дрогнули в полуулыбке:

— С трудом. Но я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем. У ЦРУ же постоянно получается.

А потом Морган спросил:

— Только один вопрос. Если мы наткнемся на еще что-нибудь такое же странное, как мы можем связаться с вами?

Дин колебался. После всей этой истории телефоны они поменяют точно.

— Позвоните Бобби Сингеру, — сказал он. — Автосвалка Сингера близ Сью Фолса. Если мы не сможем взяться за дело, он найдет кого-нибудь, кто сможет.

— Понял. И поаккуратнее с кредитками, ладно? Если вас на чем-то и поймают, то именно на них.

— Постараемся.

Сэм кивнул на юг и пошел прочь. Дин понял, что импала была припаркована на одной из служебных дорог у болот. Он повернулся, чтобы пойти следом, а потом вспомнил кое-что:

— Слушай, а у меня точно нет шансов получить обратно мой пистолет?

Морган усмехнулся:

— Не испытывай судьбу. И, Дин?

Дин остановился.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

Дин кивнул и пошел прочь.

Будет здорово вернуться обратно на дорогу, оставить мили между ним и бетонными стенами и пуленепробиваемым стеклом, которые он знал чуть лучше, чем стоило бы.

Они остановятся, когда пересекут границу штата, вправят ему плечо и приложат лед к его руке. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Он справится с болью к утру. Снова начнет беспокоиться о Сэме, ангелах, демонах и апокалипсисе. Вернется к чувству вины, страху и ночным кошмарам.

Но сегодня ночью они все еще были на свободе. Все еще вместе. И, на этот раз, хорошие парни победили. Он шел по темному болоту, его кусали насекомые, но он чувствовал себя лучше, чем многие недели до этого.

Он догнал Сэма и пошел с ним в ногу.

Хотч и Морган наблюдали, как братья Винчестеры скрываются в темноте.

— Слушай, Хотч? — сказал Морган.

— Да?

— И как, черт побери, мы это объясним?

Конец.


End file.
